1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and more particularly to a wireless scanner.
2. the Related Art
In computing, an image scanner, which is often abbreviated as a scanner, is a device that optically scans an original, such as an image, printed text, handwriting and an object, and converts it to a digital image. Commonly used in offices are variations of the desktop flatbed scanner where the original is placed on a glass window for scanning A disadvantage of the desktop flatbed scanners is that it requires a lot of desktop space that is undesirable. For miniaturization, a hand-held scanner adapted for being moved by hand has become attractive. However, the principle of the hand-held scanner also limits that it must be of elongated rectangular shape that is inconvenient to carry. For portability, a mouse scanner equipped with two-dimensional array of optical sensing components and position sensors emerged to sharply reduce the length of the foregoing scanner. However, it has affected the appearance and size of the mouse.
In order to solve problems of the mouse scanner, a wireless scanner is provided and includes an optical scanning assembly. The optical scanning assembly includes an imaging surface for holding the original, a plurality of light sources arranged around a perimeter of the imaging surface for illuminating the imaging surface and the original, a reflective member positioned opposite to the imaging surface for receiving and reflecting light from the light sources and reflected from the original on the imaging surface, and an imaging member disposed adjacent to an edge of the imaging surface to receive the reflected light from the reflective member.
However, the light sources are arranged on the same level with the imaging surface. When the reflective member receives and reflects the light, some highlights will be produced by the light sources. Furthermore, the brightness on the imaging surface will be reduced and the light on the imaging surface is non-uniform, so that could result in a poor scan effect.